Her Eyes
by JennaJayfeather
Summary: "He knew that there was only one type of passion that could possibly evoke such powerful feelings." Wishfulshipping;Oneshot


**A/N: **Hi guys! ^^ I can't remember when I started to write this, but I finally finished. I hope everything seems in character...;; Near the end things started to write themselves...but I guess practice makes perfect. ^^

**Her Eyes**

* * *

_Her eyes. _His nose twitched as an aromatic scent wafted by-the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. Instantly his mind flicked back, thinking about Iris's wide-eyed gaze. _So beautiful…like the luxurious taste of milk chocolate by a warm, romantic fire. _His heart pounded wildly. A small strand of saliva streamed to the bottom of his chin. Self-consciously, he brushed it away. The green-haired Sommelier smirked. He knew that there was only one type of passion that could possibly evoke such powerful feelings.

* * *

"Satoshi, Airisu…" he pranced back and forth. Satoshi and Iris looked at him with an equally innocent, inquisitive expression and silently waited for his preposition. Pikachu and Kibago glanced at each other and blinked. "As you know, not only am I just a Pokemon Sommelier, I am _also-"_

"Oh boy here he goes again." Iris muttered with an unenthused tone. Dento smiled, as much as it annoyed him when people would cut him off he could never get too angry at Iris.

"-a Science Sommelier, Fishing Sommelier, Detective Sommelier-"

"Really Dento, you don't need to go through your list…" the Sommelier cocked his head and fixed his bow tie. He rather liked to keep things formal.

"-Movie Sommelier _and _Metro Sommelier." he quickly finished. He took in a sharp breath and numbly felt a small encyclopedia in his pocket. His heart beat quicker in anticipation. Just thinking about it made him feel as though he was using Work Up! "I have a _new _passion to add to the list! OPTHALMOLOGY!" With that, the world froze for only a split second. Only Satoshi's clueless applauding broke the silence. Dento opened his eyes and stared at Iris. To any naïve soul it'd look like she was in pain. _Mmhm!~ She's crying tears of joy…_ he mused, while gently stroking his chin.

"Um…Hey Dento?" Satoshi began, "What is Ophthalmology anyway?"

"Satoshi, you kid. Don't you have any idea what _Optoology _is?" Iris huffed. Dento chuckled at Iris's own youthful behavior.

"Now, now! No fighting on this calm, peaceful day. _Ophthalmology, _Satoshi, _Airisu_, is the study of eyes. As an Ophthalmologist Sommelier," He paused for a dramatic effect, and gracefully brushed his hand through his hair. "One is to study the eyes and….evaluate them!" he shot his index finger into the air.

"So…kind of like a staring eye contest?" Satoshi asked. Dento collapsed-that wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"Not exactly, Satoshi. I know! You can be my first client." he promptly pushed Satoshi to sit onto a nearby mossy log. Positioning himself, he stared directly into Satoshi's eyes. His adrenaline rush from his earlier episode was beginning to wear off. He frowned. This wasn't normal. Any second now he should feel _some _spark of excitement.

One second.

Two seconds.

Satoshi blinked.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Dento blinked.

Five seconds.

Final evaluation: Satoshi's eyes were brown. Like dirt.

That was it. Nothing. There was no spark of excitement, in fact he could barely string the words together to tell Satoshi the truth about his eyes. Perhaps, he wasn't meant to be an Ophthalmologist Sommelier? How could that be, when clearly the thought of Iris's eyes would set his heart to flutter? All eyes should give him that same, intoxicating feeling...right? Frustrated, he shook his head. Satoshi yawned, Dento could tell that he was getting bored.

"Alright Satoshi, you're dismissed. Next!~" he called with slight authority. Satoshi ran off with a smile on his face, eagerly wanting to train his Pokemon. Clearly unenthused, Iris sat onto the log. Instantly, his heart began to race and his palms started to sweat, and he hadn't even looked into her eyes yet. His face felt hot.

"Dento, are you alright?" Iris asked with a warm innocence. Her eyes were round, and sparkled with concern. He was speechless. He knew now it wasn't just her eyes he craved. Involuntarily, he inched closer to her face. She had an earthly scent-the aromatic blend of both terrain and wild flowers. His lips tingled and his core ignited with an indescribable sensation.

"Ai-Airisu, I…" at a loss of words, he closed his eyes and tenderly met her lips. Iris shrieked. In horror, Dento opened his eyes. Upon realization, he shrieked. His mind reeled as he began to piece together _everything_. How dare a gentleman behave so foolish? All of his years of Sommelier School disappeared and sped past him like a subway train! Dento felt woozy, very woozy. Eventually he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

"Dento!" a gentle voice called his name. His eyes fluttered open, and then closed again. Everything was hazy and he tried to replay everything that had happened. _I…kissed that young lady…what a cad I am… _"Dento!" the voice called again, only this time was a bit more worried. His eyes flicked open, and finally he was fully conscious of his surroundings. Iris looked down at him, her thick purple hair laced around her body. He gulped as her fish-shaped pigtails swayed gently in the wind. It wasn't just her eyes that were beautiful. Suddenly self-conscious, he looked away. Helping him up, Iris giggled at his awkward behavior. However, her giggles soon died off and a serious look appeared on her face.

"Hey Dento," she began. He perked up at her tone of voice; she sounded nervous. "I'm sorry I screamed at you. I-I realize now that your…well, your kiss was part of your Sommelier tastings. I'm sorry!" she choked. His eyes widened, she was so innocent.

"Airisu-"

"I try to act mature but I-I misjudge people and I-" tears flooded down her cheeks as she broke down into soft sobs. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her thin body and in response she gripped his vest tightly.

"Shh…Airisu, please don't cry. It's not your fault, not your fault in the slightest…" Dento's heart skipped a painful beat. Iris shouldn't be the one crying, as it was his own foolish behavior that started this whole mishap. He pulled her closer and rested his forehead onto the top of her head. Slowly maturing, she was both corked and untouched. As much as he wanted to tell her his true feelings, he couldn't bring himself to. She was pure and he wanted to keep it that way. He had always admired her and for the first time that day, he realized that it wasn't just an infatuation he felt. It was respect. He was certain that someday, their love would blossom and until that day, he would be there for her every step of the way. After all, she was his _vintage. _


End file.
